tabletop_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead
Introduction The Restless Undead are a faction that features troops with strongly delineated roles. They play very differently from the Humans and they may even feel a bit unwieldy to some players at first. A little practice reveals that the Undead have very different strengths and are every bit as viable as the Humans. The key to victory with the Undead is to overwhelm your opponent with sheer numbers. To this end, try and deploy your forces far back in your own territory to give yourself time to recharge your Mana. This will be easier to do in later rounds when Mana recharges more quickly than at the start of the match. A good mix of troops within the horde will make it more likely to survive encounters with the enemy. For example, consider throwing in some Shambling Hulks to draw some aggro, and back them up with Liches to leach your opponent's life force. When faced with an Undead opponent, you need to be pick your fights carefully. Though individually weak, their troops are legion. Against the Undead horde, you'll need to deploy troops that deal splash damage to multiple enemies at once, ideally from a distance. Wizards are great at doing just this, if only from within their own territory. Cannon Towers are also an excellent choice to guard against the horde. At all costs, avoid letting the horde swarm your troops! Allow them to keep too many troops on the table and they will quickly overwhelm you, spelling certain destruction for your Strongholds. And remember, while the horde may seem unstoppable, it has cost your opponent dearly in both time and Mana to mount such an attack. The well-timed use of a Fireball can quickly set your Undead opponent back - just make sure you have enough Mana in reserve to launch a counter attack! Skeletons An unending supply of warriors; these Skeletons can overwhelm even the most battle-ready opponents. Skeletons can be deployed in large volumes at an affordable price. Covering a relatively large, circular area, a single deployment of Skeletons is easily able to surround enemy troops. This allows you to overwhelm enemies and get your Skeletons to attack from the front and the rear. This is especially useful while distracting Giants from attacking your Strongholds, as their directional attacks will not deal damage to the Skeletons behind them. This means that it takes two attacks or more to destroy them all; and by that point you're able to summon more Skeletons! Be wary though, as their numbers are contrasted by their low durability. Their weakness makes them an easy target for troops who utilize splash damage, such as the Human Wizard '''or the '''Demon Behemoth. Skeletons rely heavily on numbers, and when they inevitably fall, so does their effectiveness on the battlefield. As quickly as they fall, they rise up. You are able to summon this troop quickly after they are defeated due to their lower price. Spawning Skeletons regularly allows you to stay in the fight, wearing down your opponent's forces until they're no longer able to fight back. Not only that, when given enough distance, S'keletons' will leap forward to get the first strike on their target, making them excellent at dealing with fragile targets like the Bomber or Wizard. '''Likewise, '''Skeletons level up by dealing damage, so getting the first hit could prove fruitful. This tenacious troop should not be overlooked. Given the right opportunities, their unending waves can overcome most defenses by quickly expending a trap's uses and drawing fire away from your more powerful troop choices. Flesh Lobbers Flesh Lobbers '''are nearly mindless servants with a lot of damage to offer. '''Lobbers, being a sentry unit, will sit still and lob their regenerating brains a short distance to deal splash damage to enemies. Though their range may be limited, Lobbers can put out a lot of damage to incoming troops or Strongholds when placed in the correct positions. Not only that, but Lobbers will regenerate health over time, which is how they level up. A player may be tempted to drop Lobbers around their back-line where they can pick off incoming enemies. Be wary, if you allow your enemy to bait your Flesh Lobbers into less-than-ideal positions, you may end up wasting them as they sit in a position where they do not often attack. Likewise, if Flesh Lobbers are in a position where they are not taking damage, then their regenerating affect will not occur, and prevent them from leveling up. Another important note is that Lobbers are particularly bulky, and can survive multiple volleys or attacks from troops that deal moderate damage. A well placed Stasis, Harden, '''or '''War Cleric '''can keep your '''Lobbers in play when they are crucial for your defense or offense. Shambling Hulks Shambling Hulks are devout attackers. Hulks will always push forward, and completely ignore troops while making their assault. Though this makes them particularly scary as they assail Strongholds, they have less health than their counterparts, the Giant and the Behemoth. Because of their noticeably fewer health points, it's very important to protect your Hulks until they reach an enemy Stronghold. Utilizing power spells such as Dark Shroud or Fireball can ensure that your Hulks do maximum damage. Dark Shroud will conceal them from ranged attacks,' '''while a well timed '''Fireball' will crush your enemy's defenses, giving your Hulks a few precious seconds to continue their attack. The high Mana '''cost of '''Shambling Hulks makes them slightly difficult to time. It's important to have a plentiful group of troops on the table already before dropping a pair of Hulks, otherwise you may lose them and quickly waste your Mana. Likewise, playing them as far back as possible gives you some time to recharge your Mana as your Hulks make the long walk from your side of the table to the enemy's. Once your Hulks reach an enemy region, use the opportunity to summon more troops nearby to assist their attack. Hulks also only level up when they attack Strongholds, so getting them through the enemy line is crucial for success in later rounds. Keep in mind, though, the Hulks will attract attacks from your enemy's troops as they pose a nasty threat to their Strongholds. Be sure to clear the way for them, or at least stall the enemy troops with a well placed spell while your Hulks push forward. Lich The Lich can prove to be a powerful and deadly ally. This nefarious sorcerer will literally sap the enemy troops' health away from them, stealing it in the process. This powerful trait does come with a cost, however, as the Lich starts with on a fraction of their total health when summoned, meaning they must steal health if they wish to stay alive. Likewise, Liches level up as they deal damge over time, meaning you'll want to be sure they're outputting as much damage as possible. The Lich is a bit of a chicken. When alone, the Lich will always retreat toward a friendly Stronghold. Because of this, surrounding the Lich with allies is key. When they are well defended, a Lich can confidently pluck away at enemies in the safety of friendly hordes. Liches, when paired with a Stasis or Harden might be able to survive an entire wave of Skeletons or Knights by themselves while it efficiently steals enemy HP. In some cases, a Lich might be able to steal so much HP at once that they become of a bit of a tank, taking plenty of damage from enemy troops while simultaneously stealing it all back. Liches are very versatile, and can both effectively defend and attack, so long as they're not the center of attention. Necromancer The Necromancer is the center-piece of the Undead hordes. The Necromancer's presence on the table is enough to have him level up over time; no need for dealing damage. While the Necromancer will not make attacks of their own, they will continuously summon extra Skeletons to the field to aid in an attack. When Necromancers are paired with a group of War Clerics they can quickly become difficult to deal with. They have the ability to hold an entire lane and continuously send Skeletons '''toward to enemy while never spending any additional '''Mana. '''This powerful troop can keep your enemy distracted, allowing you push other lanes simultaneously. There is almost never a reason to deploy this troop on the front line, unless you already have a significant amount of allies on the line already. It is normally best to deploy a '''Necromancer as far back as possible, so when they reach an enemy region they have already summoned a hefty group of Skeletons to aggressively push toward your objective. Be careful, though, as a single spike trap might be enough to bring this troop's push to a grinding halt, eliminating all of the Necromancer's minions in a devastating blow.